Super Hero All Stars
Super Hero All Stars is the official 2013 all-anime Japanese-American crossover film that features characters from Japanese and American series. Plot The International Gourmet Organization (IGO) is hosting a World's Best Eating Tournament (Tenkaichi Shokuōkai), a merciless race with no rules, on a certain island. The tournament's championship prize is the luxuriously rare Carat Sizzled Cattle. The contest stars as a sand bug appears, killing some of the conistests. The remaining ones are T Characters Kamen Rider *Showa Riders *Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Souma |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriffs *Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;"|Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- |width="20" style="background-color:skyblue"|Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- |bgcolor="silver"|Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} *Rescue Police Force *B-Fighters *Animal Robots Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure♪ *Smile! Pretty Cure *Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Sailor Moon Power Rangers Cartoon Network *Dexter *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Samurai Jack *Ben Tennyson *Finn *Jake *Mordecai *Rigby Nickelodeon *Spongebob Sqaurepants *Jimmy Neutron *Timmy Turner **Cosmo **Wanda **Poof *Danny Phantom *El Tigre Dragon Ball Z/FusionFall *Goku *Shane *Zero *Goten *Trunks *Gohan *Kiririn *Vegeta *Picollo *Android No.18 *Mr Satan *Videl Fairy Tail *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilla *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Wendy Marvell *Gajeel Redfox *Happy *Carla Internet Critic *Nostalgia Critic *Linkara *Sponny *Nostalgic Chick *Mr. Coat *AniMat *EZ Rider *ZeltraxMillennium *Soundbite Other Heroes |Jiro |- | |Ichiro |- | width="20" style="background-color:pink" |Bijinder |Mari |- | style="width: 30px; background-color: skyblue; "|Inazuman |Saburo Kazeta |} *Sonic the Hedgehog Allies *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Miles "Tails" Prower Villains *Kamen Rider Core *Ice King Powers Used Aliens Used *Ultimate Rath *Fourarms *XLR8 *Ghostfreak *Clockwork *Bullfrag Forms Change J: Jumbo Formation Agito: Trinity Form Faiz: Axel Form, Blaster Form Kabuto: Masked Form, Rider Form Voice Cast Kamen Rider cast *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma *Sota Fukushi - Gentaro Kisaragi *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino *Ryosuke Miura - Ankh *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari *Masaki Suda - Philip *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya *Tatsuhito Okuda - Narutaki *Dori Sakurada - Kotaro Nogami *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami *Shun Sugata - Ryo Murasame *Tōru Okazaki - Daisuke Yamamoto *Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami *Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo Super Sentai cast *Ryo Ryusei - Daigo Kiryu *Syuusuke Saito - Ian Yorkland *Atsushi Maruyama - Utsusemimaru Cartoon Network cast *Yuri Lowthenal - Ben Tennyson, Feedback *Tom Kenny - Ice King *Nolan North - Aclem Ben, Eddy Power Rangers cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Chris Auer - Robo Knight *Alex Heartman - Jayden *Najee-De-Tiege - Kevin *Erika Fong - Mia Watanabe *Hector David Jr. - Mike *Brittany Anne Pirtle - Emily *Steven Skyler - Antonito *Roger Crith Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Citric *Molly Quinn - Sailor Moon *Geoffrey Dolan - Gosei, Gosei Morpher, and Robo Morpher *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou *Campbell Cooley - Admiral Malkor *Mark Mitchinson - Creepox Qoutes *Luffy: I'm the one who going to eat the beat. *Tokrito: Luffy, it's good to see you again. ---- *Tokrito/Luffy: That prize is mine! *Goku: Not if I'm the first one to get it. ---- *Krillian: Hey Kara, did you know that your family was doing to be in this? *Kara: Well Shane said that a family plan was plan without me. So yeah. Something like that. *Krillian: Not having powers can do that. ---- *Takeshi: Rider Henshin! (Changes into Kamen Rider 1) ---- *Kamen Rider Core: My power needs to be stabiles. *Shadow Moon: It will my lord. We just need a power socure. Notes *The animation is done by Toei Animation, Big Finish, and Cartoon Network. *This is the 1st film in the film series. *This takes plance before Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. *This is the last episode of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorated. *It is revealed that the Mystery Fellowship, composed by the Darrow Family also had a mascot, a cat named Whiskers. Of all the mystery groups that have a frozen scene in Nightmare in Red, this group is unique because Whiskers is not present, and it was not present in the flashback of Escape From Mystery Manor either, making this movie his first and only appearence. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Crossovers Category:The New 20